onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Blackendedsoul/Final War Prediction - Part Two
Part Two – Calm before the storm! Dragon was standing on the deck of a huge ship; beside him was a tall old man and behind them a fleet of 60 ships followed. “You know Dook, I am really worried, deep down I know that our power is not enough to face the World Government.” Shams Dook, who was the Second in Command of the Revolutionary army, was an experienced man; he was very tall (11 feet) and lean yet muscular. He had a clean shaved face and wore a purple suit with a blue shirt underneath and had a green cloak hanging from his shoulders. During the time of Roger he was a marine Vice Admiral. He left the marines over a dispute regarding promotion. Dook looked at Dragon’s eyes and spoke in a soft voice, “that might be true but this is the best opportunity we will ever have and let’s have faith in your son, he is the Pirate King after all.” “I know, and I do have faith in my son, but when I think about those monstrous Gorosei, even I cannot keep my composer.” Dragon sighed, “well the bullet has been fired; now there is no turning back.” On the ship of the Red Hair Pirates: ' A meeting was taking place among many important figures of the pirate world. Luffy, the new Pirate King, was busy eating meat and picking his nose. Shanks the last of the Yonko was explaining the situation to the possible allies which included a messenger of the Kuja Pirates and some other New World Pirate Captains. Rayleigh the first mate of the former Pirate King was sitting with a deep frown, he was deep in thought. Marco, the Captain of the remnants of the Whitebeard Pirates was also present along with his elite subordinates Jozu and Vista. Aside from them there were also all the members of the Straw Hat crew and elite members of the Red Hair crew. Jinbe, who was now a member of the Straw Hats nodded in agreement to what Benn Beckman explained to him, “ok then I will get going, it will take some time to prepare for all that,” he said. “Be careful Jinbe, a lot depends upon you,” Robin said from the side. “I am always careful; you can count on me Luffy-kun.” Jinbe said to his Captain. “This meat is really good!” Luffy soliloquized. “Are you even listening?” Usopp slapped the side of Luffy’s head. “Ever since he became the Pirate King he has turned into an even greater idiot!” Nami groaned. “And Nami-san became even more beautiful, melorine, melorine!” Sanji was not wasting his chance to flirt. Zoro, who had fallen asleep woke up and glared at Sanji, “ero cook, you are the idiot here!” “What?! You want to fight you world’s WEAKEST swordsman?” “What did you say?” “Will you two shut up?!” Nami punched them both in the head. “Hai Nami-san!” “Hmp.” Rayleigh looked at Luffy, “Pirate King?” He called. “Oh you want some too? Rayleigh-ossan?” Luffy thought that Rayleigh wanted some meat. “Not that, listen, I know there is really no point in telling you but we are at a disadvantage here. Our military might is just not enough.” “How could you say that Rayleigh-san?” Marco asked in an astonished voice, “you of all people know how strong Luffy has become and there is also you, Red Hair and yours truly only on this side and as far as I know, Dragon leads a force which has strength comparable to the might of the old Roger Pirates when Gol D. Roger was still alive.” “Rayleigh-san was the First Mate of the Roger Pirates, he knows how strong they were Marco and I know that too but I am afraid he is correct, even with Dragon’s army and all of us including the new Pirate King, we are no match for the World Government.” Shanks said solemnly. “But how so? There are at least ten of us here who can fight an admiral level opponent. And I am sure Dragon’s forces are even more capable. I am pretty certain that we can take them down.” Vista seemed quite confident. The door of the cabin suddenly flung open and Rockstar, who was on guard duty, came in, “Okashira!” He addressed Shanks, “we have some Guests.” “This is not the time for welcoming guests you moron!” Shanks was visibly disturbed, “we are having an important discussion here.” “But I think you better welcome us because we are here to talk about the same topic that you are discussing.” A calm voice declared. “Oh it’s you!” Luffy seemed quite happy. “Yeah, none other than me, congratulations Mugiwara-ya, the Pirate King, I have no grudge against you, you beat me in the race fair and square” Trafalgar Law greeted his friend and rival. “Hmp!” Eustass Kid did not seem as pleased though; there were also Killer, Bepo, Jean Bart, Basil Hawkins, X Drake, Scratchmen Appo and Capone Bege. “Yo, so you guys are the leaders of the New Generation Pirate Alliance that defeated Kaido and his crew?” Shanks greeted them, reverting back to his cheerful self. “We indeed are, and we are here to aid you in the war.” Bege said. “But how did you guys know that there will be a war? I don’t think it is public information yet.” Benn Beckman was sharp as ever. “Well let’s just say that we have some inside sources,” X Drake tried to avoid the subject. “Oh I see; you were once a marine.” Nami pointed the fact out. “Anyways, we will fight too; after all as pirates we should follow the King!” Appo stated. “Oi, don’t get any wrong idea from what this fool says,” Kid spoke in a hissing voice, “I don’t give a fuck about this idiot Straw Hat being the Pirate King, but I have my own reason to go against the blasted World Government.” “Oi, you wanna fight!” Luffy challenged Kid. “Bring it on!” Kid stood his place even though he knew from past experience that he was no match for Luffy’s strength. Rayleigh intervened, “it is a good development, although it is still not enough but at least we now have a fighting chance.” “I don’t really understand Rayleigh-san, why are you saying that our side is not strong enough even after we got this many unexpected allies.” Jozu asked in his gruff voice. “I have lived longer than any of you guys; and I was there with Roger all the way, Shanks here was also there but he was just an apprentice back then so he has just a rough idea about what Roger truly wanted to do. I on the other hand was not only Roger’s First Mate but his best friend as well; I know it all too well, the reason why Roger gave himself to the marines instead of waging war. Do you honestly think that the Roger Pirates were in ANYWAY inferior to Luffy who became the Pirate King and his crew?” “Oi oi are you trying to insult us? There has to be at least something we are better at!” Usopp seemed a bit confused. “He means no offense to you,” Beckman answered. “To be honest, the crew which concurred Raftel for the first time, under the leadership of Gol D. Roger was the strongest pirate crew that ever sailed in the oceans, you have managed to follow their footsteps but you still did not surpass them. “He is right,” Rayleigh continued, “Roger’s crew was capable enough and at that time the marines did not have as much power as they now have, many of them who are strong figures now were still new recruits, they did not have those human weapons and the Shichibukai were not assembled. Also your late Captain,” he looked at Marco, “agreed to help Roger after Roger told him the true history of the world.” “Eh!’ Marco was shocked, “then why did not they take step? I mean Roger and Old Man together in their prime along with their respective crews would have certainly been able to take down the curtain.” “Roger knew that it was not possible, if he had even a slight bit of chance then he would have gone for it. But it was just impossible.” “I don’t understand,” Sanji said, “who was strong enough to stand against such a force?” “Yes who?” Chopper was also curious. “The ones who are at the top of the World Government.” Shanks said. “You mean the Gorosei?” Robin asked. “Yes, listen well,” Rayleigh said in a dead serious tone. “I am one of the very few men alive who has seen a Gorosei to ever fight in a battle, and I can assure, you compared to any of them, an admiral is like a child. The one I saw fight was called Rudolph and he is one of the three men who ever gave Roger a hard time, the other two being Whitebeard and Garp. Mind it, Roger was at his prime at that time and that was nothing like the dying Whitebeard some of you saw in the War of Marineford four years ago. It is said that the five members of the Gorosei are equally strong, do you understand now? Roger intended to pass on his will believing that when the next person would come, the Gorosei would be incapacitated due to old age by then, because they were already really old back in those days, but there is something strange about them, they did not change a bit and are still active. Even last year, a summit of them was broadcasted by den den mushi. They alone probably have power equal to the rest of the World Government.” “That sure is scary.” Franky commented. “And that’s not all,” Shanks pointed out, “you were only thinking about the marines but did you consider the Guardians?” “Don’t tell me they really exist!” Marco shouted. “They sure do!” “And how strong are they?” Bege asked. “The Guardians are retired strong marines, I heard Garp and Sengoku joined them and there are two or three other members of about the same strength.” “Crap!” Kid punched his palm in anger. “So basically we have to fight the marines, the Shichibukai, the Guardians and the Gorosei?” Law questioned. “Don’t forget Kong and the rest of the world government, there are strong fighters like Magellan who are not officially in the marines” Yasopp replied. “I will kick their ass! Specially that Akainu’s!” Luffy shouted, raising his arms. “Well you heard him, no point in arguing, let’s set sail!” Zoro voiced his opinion which was followed by everyone else. '''In some dark place: ' A mysterious figure was standing, “how will it be if I just open up the lid?” He whispered. '''In Impel Down: The Blackbeard Pirates are imprisoned there after they were caught. “I thought they would publicly execute us.” Shiliew spoke to Teach. “There must me something really big going on which is stopping them. Zehahahahaha this must be fate, we must use this chance to escape I can’t wait to take my revenge on that damned Straw Hat.” Teach rasped. “But how do you plan to do that?” Pizarro asked. ''End of Part two, I know it is not getting very smoothly, well bear with me, it is difficult to make a decent plot. Please excuse spelling/grammar mistakes (please keep in mind that English is not my mother tongue). And please comment and criticize. Thank you. The action will start from the next part. '' P.S: Follow this link if you want to access other chapters or extra info about the series. 23:45, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts